Dark Times
by Feishien
Summary: Hermione accounts in her diary what happens when the Dark Lord rises.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. No chracters are mine. The plot's mine though. Woohoo, I DO own something.  
  
This is just something I thought of doing on a rainy day. I think the story goes a bit too fast, but anyway...  
  
Dark Times  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why have I started this Diary anyway? Iguess there's really no other use for this book. But a diary?? It's just so cliche. What's a diary for?? I should stop asking questions in a book that can't possibly answer them; unless it was like Tom Riddle's diary, but it can't be, after all, I bought this extra excersise book at the newsagents a few minutes ago. I really can't wait till the new year at Hogwarts starts.  
  
I don't see how diaries work, what do they do??? They lay around and wait for someone to read them; and it's only a matter of time until the diary owner gets blackmailed on account of some deep dark secret written in there. Idon't really see any use for a diary. How can you put your deepest secrets in writing?   
  
This will probably be my first and last entry.  
  
H.G  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I know I said I wouldn't write in here again, but something big has started happening at Hogwarts, and I feel if I write it all down, it'll help me think clearly about it all.  
  
It all started one week into term. Students have gone missing without a trace, just vanishing off the face of the earth. Even the Ministry of Magic can't track them down. So far Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, a second year called Orla Quirke and Marcus Flint have dissapeared.  
  
Everyone thinks it's Voldemort, but no one can figure out exactly why Voldemort has started taking people from Hogwarts. The selection of people he took seems pretty random, even Dumbledore can't figure it out.  
  
H.G  
  
I imagined the Dark times like this; if only Voldemort hadn't risen, we'd all be living in peace.  
  
The dissapearances are becoming a lot more frequent, and the weird thing is that people have been dissapearing only from Hogwarts, nowhere else. And it's only students that have gone missing, so far.  
  
I have to admit, I'm surprised that Harry hasn't been taken; I mean, Harry's the one Voldemort really wants, right?  
  
Dumbledore seems to think the same way, and so now Harry has body guards from the Wizarding Hit Squad following him around all day every day everywhere he goes. Other than that, school is basically running the same as always, much to Ron's dismay.  
  
I'm just glad that Harry's fine and that school is going smoothly.  
  
H.G  
  
Everyone is really worried about what will happen next; this morning we got news that some wizards from the Ministry went to search for the missing students yesterday and nevre came back, but this morning their mangled and bloody bodies were dumped on Fudge's doorstep.   
  
These are truly dark times.  
  
H.G  
  
The worst has finally happened. All the teachers have gone. And I mean all of them. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, even Dumbledore, and without him, the school just doesn't feel safe anymore.  
  
The first and second years, or those who haven't been taken by Voldemort, are all huddled in groups. The rest of us are trying to keep order in the school.  
  
I try my best to help Roger Davies and Cho Chang who are head Boy and Girl[A/N Idon't care if Cho isn't old enough, I'm too lazy to do any research on the chracters] manage the rest of the students, me being Prefect and all. I don't know how they'd react if there was another dissapearance; the've got so much pressure on them already.   
  
All the ghosts have left the castle in fright.  
  
H.G  
  
Another dissapearance. I swear, Cho broke down. This time is was Padma. Parvarti is in total shock, far beyond tears.  
  
The whole school's gone haywire, without the teachers. We're all afraid to leave Hogwarts, because we have no idea what's out there. Owl post has stoppedcompletely, so all of us are isolated from the outside world.  
  
At least I have Harry and Ron to console in.  
  
H.G  
  
There isn't any point in living anymore. Harry, Ron, Parvarti, Cho and Roger have been taken, as well as the remaining first years. There are about 20 students at Hogwarts now. It's worse without Cho and Roger, who were our leaders.  
  
I wonder where they all are now. What has Voldemort done to them? Is he torturing them as bad as he's torturing me right now? Not knowing where Harry and Ron and everyoen else is and what Voldemort may be doing to them is just tearing me apart.  
  
There's nothing worse than not knowing what kind of danger your friends could be in and not being able to do a thing to help them.  
  
H.G  
  
I've started taking this diary everywhere with me, ever since Harry and Ron have gone. 'Gone'.I write it as if they were gone on holidays instead of being kidnapped by the most feared Dark Wizard. They could be dead. As I wrote that word down, I felt as if I was sealing their fate. Could everyone be dead by now?   
  
They're in the hands of Voldemort, for all I know, they could be.  
  
H.G  
  
I almost wait for Voldemort to come and claim the rest of us.  
  
I just realised that Voldemort's rise must have an effect on the Muggle World as well as the Wizarding world. I wonder how mum and dad are doing? I hope they're okay.  
  
We're all huddled in the staff room, there's nothing more we can do. Everyone is waiting for the end to come.  
  
H.G  
  
All is silent in Hogwarts. There used to be hushed and anxious whispers, but now all talking has ceased. What's there to talk about?   
  
We're all wandering around the staff room, like the ghosts who had fled the castle.  
  
It feels like an eon since the last time I ate. How long has it been really? I've lost all sense of time.  
  
The dissapearances have stopped completely, now.  
  
My head hurts from trying to think of what Voldemort could be doing to everyone. Or maybe it's just lack of food?  
  
H.G  
  
Time may be running out for us.   
  
I haven't looked in a mirror in ages. I did today. I'm all waxy and sick looking. I don't think I can stand much more of this.  
  
H.G  
  
Where am I? Is anyone else here? I don't know. It's so dark in here, I can barely see the words I'm writing. Someone help me. All I know is that a death eater brought me here. Voldemort could be in the very same room right this minute. The last thing I remember was all those death eaters breaking into the room and then I blacked out. So now I'm here.  
  
Is that Harry in the corner?  
  
I remember writing in here once that there is nothing worse than no knowing what kind of danger your friends may be in an not being able to help them. I was wrong. The worst kind of torture is watching your friends and everyone else you know die all around you. Hearing their screams of pain, watching life leave their bodies. Some even bleeding to death.  
  
There are dead and dying bodies surrounding me all around.  
  
I wish I could join them. I will be soon.  
  
H.G  
  
There. What do you think? Please review. 


End file.
